


The Hug We Deserved

by aristocraticpapyrus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Short & Sweet, best bros ever, i havent uploaded since forever, its very short but forgive me, loki finally speaks feelings, lots of hugs and crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristocraticpapyrus/pseuds/aristocraticpapyrus
Summary: He wanted to envelope his brother into his arms.  He wanted to hold him close and run his hands through the thick raven hair.  What he wanted most of all was to make that sweet smile appear again and to never let him go.  Thor’s steps stopped short though.





	The Hug We Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil drabble for the best bros in the universe. I was annoyed that we didn't get to see the hug so I wrote a little idea of what it might have been like.

The Hug We Deserved 

 

Thor’s expression faltered slightly as Loki caught the metal top.  “I’m here” Loki said simply. 

That was all it took for Thor to be bounding in multiple steps towards his younger half.  He wanted to envelope his brother into his arms.  He wanted to hold him close and run his hands through the thick raven hair.  What he wanted most of all was to make that sweet smile appear again and to never let him go.  Thor’s steps stopped short though.  His brother had tensed and stepped away from him.  Thor felt a tug in his chest as he saw how conflicted Loki looked.  His eyes were wide, swimming with emotions.  His brow furrowed and his bottom lip quivered.  He looked as if he was going to burst into tears.  The room was completely silent apart from the quiet humming of the ship. 

“Hey…sorry” Thor said finally as he mustered his voice to come out.  Loki was quiet for a few moments.  There were a million thoughts running through his head all at once, but one was standing out the most.  Thor wanted a hug.

“I…didn’t think you were actually going to” he said quietly, barely audible.  Loki’s eyes drifted down to the floor beneath Thor’s feet, hanging his head.  His greasy hair flopped over his face and shoulders.  He couldn’t bring himself to look into his brother’s eyes.  The idea that Thor still regarded him as a brother was overwhelming.  After all that he’d done, Thor wanted a hug.  Thor bunched his eyebrows together in confusion and shuffled on his feet awkwardly.

“No Loki…” Thor took this moment to move a bit closer.  Not too close so that he was invading Loki’s personal space but close enough that he could take Loki’s chin into his hand and pull his face up to look at him.  He scoured his brothers face, noticing the dirt and wet trails on his cheeks.  He wasn’t sure why there were wet patches, Thor’s initial thought hurt too much to consider. 

“I meant it” Thor said quietly but firmly.  His voice rumbling through the room but still fell peaceful on the ears.  Loki took a deep breath and sagged slightly.  His forehead nestled onto Thor’s collar bone.  Thor could feel Loki’s breath on his skin.  Slow and soft.   A strong arm wrapped around Loki’s shoulders.  It wasn’t a vice grip, but firm enough that Loki felt the pressure in his knees.  Loki’s heart felt as if it skipped a beat.  He hadn’t felt such comfort in a long time.  It was pleasant.  Loki wanted more.  He quickly wrapped both of his arms around Thor’s strong chest without overthinking it.  Even though Loki was smaller and his arms were leaner, he still pulled Thor close with a sudden, almost rough tug.  Thor blinked a few times in surprise and a chuckle rumbled from his chest.  Loki felt the laugh go through his bones and it made him feel immediately lighter.  Thor saw that as an invitation for him to envelope Loki into his big arms, which he most definitely did.  Loki’s feet came off the floor slightly and the younger brother pressed his face into the other’s chest until he struggled to breath.  His feet wavered on his tiptoes and his arms rested on Thor’s up as his older brother nearly crushed him.  Loki couldn’t care less that the hug was slightly painful.  Love was supposed to be like that.  It was as if nothing existed at that moment but the other.  Thor rested his chin on Loki’s shoulder and he let one hand stroke black strands slowly.  They stood in the embrace for a few moments until Thor felt the smaller body making small movements against his chest.  Thor pulled back slowly and was surprised to see fresh trails of tears down his younger brother’s cheeks.  A strand of hair was sticking to one cheek, a dark contrast with his pale skin. 

Loki kept his mouth sealed shut, not trusting his body to let embarrassing noises out, and he rubbed his eyes roughly.  Thor’s expression softened and he took Loki’s wrists into his hands, pulling them away.  He hadn’t seen his brother cry like this since they were kids. 

“What are the tears for brother?” Thor whispered so that his loud voice wouldn’t flood the room.  Loki looked over Thor’s face with desperate eyes.  His eyes speaking more than he ever could. 

“I just…you still see me as your brother” Loki looked down and shook his head at the thought. 

“After all those years of fighting” his voice was shaky and uneven as the emotions tumbled out.  He was grateful, scared, surprised, angry and confused at the same time. 

“Loki, understand this.  You will always be my brother no matter what happens between us.  You have shown me many things in the past years.  You are determined, motivated and above all, a strong soul.  That is impressive in my book” Thor’s smile was wide and welcoming.  His signature grin.  Loki couldn’t help but let the corners of his lips quirk up slightly at Thor’s kind words.  Words that Loki didn’t think he believed nor deserved.  Coming from his big brother, they meant a lot.  Loki didn’t know what to say so he just nodded his head slowly.  He could feel the lump in his throat get tighter and his eyes get heavier.  Thor noticed this and drew him close to his chest. 

“Let it out brother” Thor said gently, his hands holding Loki tight as if he were an illusion about to fade away.  Thor knew this was no trick though.  Never would Loki let his walls come crumbling down like this so willingly.  His younger half was practically sobbing into his chest.  Saying “I’m sorry” over and over again into his armour.  It was like he wanted to imprint the words onto him so that Thor would never forget.  So that he would never forget how sorry Loki was for the past and what was to come.  Thor stroked his hair softly in a comforting manner.  He too felt a small lump in his throat.  He felt honoured to see his brother like this.  He felt like he finally had him back after so many years of chasing after what seemed like an impossible dream. 

“Thank you…thank you” Thor whispered along with Loki’s endless apologies. 

Soon enough, both brothers had run dry of tears and their throats were scratchy.  Thor tried to say something but it just came out as painful and croaky.  They both felt exhausted and worn out.  They had bottled up their emotions for so long.  To have them all come pouring out was tiring and pleasing.  Loki felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  Thor felt unbelievably happy to have his baby brother back.  Loki just looked up at Thor with tired, red eyes.  Neither of them could be bothered to get some water or get into comfier clothes as they both collapsed onto the sofa.  Loki looked up at the ceiling as he rested his head on Thor’s chest.  Enjoying the gentle rising of the chest beneath him.  Something simple as feeling Thor’s gentle rising and falling was enough to make Loki feel at home.  After all, home wasn’t Asgard, it was with his brother.  Loki let his eyes close slowly, the darkness soothing him.  He felt a soft blanket drop over him after a while and Loki instinctively tugged it close.  Thor smiled fondly at the small, curled up form of his brother.  Seeing him peaceful like this was more than anything he could have asked for.  He laid down opposite of Loki and let the warmth of his own blanket wrap around him.  He listened to Loki’ soft laboured breaths for a while until Thor felt the strong waves of sleep take over and he snored softly into the night. 

 


End file.
